In the home, a consumer may use a plurality of devices to consume video; these devices can include set top boxes as well as progressive download clients. Set top boxes are designed to receive a constant stream of video, either by tuning to a broadcast or multicast channel or by requesting video-on-demand (VoD). These streaming clients may be in conflict with progressive download clients that are designed to receive the video in bursts. With the growing quality of video, including 4 k video and the increases in demand for bandwidth, efficiency in video delivery is becoming increasingly important in order to allow a plurality of devices to consume video. When bandwidth limits are reached, clients must contend for limited bandwidth in order to consume video. This may at times have an adverse effect on the client's ability to receive adequate amounts of video in order to function.